


A King's Gift

by devilinthedetails



Series: One Sentence, One Story [7]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Freedom, Gen, Gift, Politics, Provost's Dog, Reward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Gareth knows the gift Rebakah Cooper would want.





	A King's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks Event at Goldenlake.

A King’s Gift

“She would want you to free the slaves, and so do I,” Gareth told his father when asked what Rebakah Cooper would wish to receive as a reward for rescuing him.


End file.
